Retailers routinely display relatively small, expensive, handheld electronic merchandise, such as mobile (e.g. cellular) telephones, iPods, game consoles, personal data assistants (PDAs), and the like, for customers to examine before making a purchase. Retailers often desire the handheld electronic merchandise to be powered as well so that a potential purchaser can test the operation and functions of the merchandise. At the same time, the retailer does not want the article of merchandise to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the article of merchandise being displayed is attached to a merchandise display security device that monitors and protects the article of merchandise from removal or theft. Such a merchandise display security device typically includes a sensor housing to which the article of merchandise is attached that houses a sensor for monitoring whether the article of merchandise remains attached to the sensor housing. In the event that the article of merchandise is detached from the sensor housing, an audible or visible alarm is activated to alert store personnel to the situation.
Oftentimes it is desirable for a retailer to provide power to the merchandise for facilitating use of the device on display as well as charging. For example, a power adaptor cord may be used to power the handheld electronic merchandise, or alternatively, to charge an internal battery that powers the article of merchandise in the absence of an external power source (including an internal power source of the merchandise display security device). Furthermore, the merchandise may be physically secured to the display with a tether. The tether may not only provide physical security, but may also serve to provide power to the sensor and the displayed merchandise. However, these displays oftentimes require specialized tethers and adapters that are hardwired to the sensor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a merchandise display security system for displaying and protecting a powered article of merchandise from theft. There exists a further need for a merchandise display security device that includes a more cost efficient and less complicated means for providing power to the sensor and/or article of merchandise.